Question: To get to work each morning, Ben takes a bike 7.07 kilometers and a motorcycle 5.86 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 42.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ben travels 12.93 kilometers in total.